new_wave_ninjafandomcom-20200214-history
Akihiro Hyuuga
First Name: Akihiro 'Last Name: ' Hyuuga 'IMVU Username:' Nathree 'Nickname(s):' Aki, or Hiro 'DOB: ' 10/4 'Age:' 11 'Affiliation: ' Hyuuga Clan, Baragakure 'Shinobi Rank:' Gennin 'Occupation: ' Ninja 'Personality & Behavior:' Hiro is very much an observer, and luckily he has the eyes for it. He is a surprisingly lively individual, despite coming from such a formal clan as the Hyuuga. Though he is not quick to come out of his shell, curiosity is probably the strongest impulse the young Akihiro feels. He is fairly shy around new people however, and has a tendency to chew his hair when unsure of what to say. 'Appearance:' Akihiro has long, black hair. Though his mother ties it in a tight ponytail at the start of every day, his nervous habit of chewing his own hair leaves it very unkempt by noon. He has slightly darker skin than the average Hyuuga, though he is still decidedly Caucasian. Like all Hyuuga he has pale white eyes, but he keeps them hidden behind a pair of glasses. He wears black pants and ninja sandals under a flowing white robe. Around his waist he has a simple rope belt, which is in fact a good 30 feet of sturdy climbing rope, wound around several times, attached to a pair of pouches where he keeps all his ninja tools, such as kunai, exploding tags and shuriken. 'Chakra Nature:' Wind 'Chakra Color: ' Blue 'Jutsu List:' Academy Jutsu: Body Replacement Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Transformation Technique - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Genjutsu: Release - Rank E Enclosing Technique - Rank E Unsealing Technique - Rank E Learned Jutsu Gentle Fist - Rank D Rotation - Rank C 'Weapons Inventory' Maximum Capacity at Genin (50 pieces) Chunin/Special Jonin (60) Jonin/ANBU (70) S-Rank/Sage/Kage (80) § K'''§ '''Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 5 (10) § Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces each): 5 (7.5) § Senbon (cost 1 piece each): § Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces for set of 10): § Small Scroll (cost 3 pieces each): § Medium Scroll ( cost 4 pieces each): § Large Scroll (cost 5 pieces each): § Smoke Bomb (cost 3 pieces each): 4 (12) § Paper Bomb (cost 4 pieces each - Max 20): 5 (20) § Any sword (cost 6 pieces each): § Any other weaponry: (cost 8 pieces each): 'Databook:' 'Allies:' ((Friends, Teammates, Villagers,etc.)) 'Enemies: ' ((Bullies,Villians,Rivals,etc.)) 'Background:' Hiro followed his mother from Konohagakure at the age of 10. She fled her abusive husband and Hiro's father, Takeshi. Though a member of the Hyuuga clan Michiko found herself unable to harm Takeshi, and opted instead to run with her child. Hiro finished the Academy at Konoha and his mother trained him in the basics of her family's unique taijutsu, the Gentle Fist. Yet his mother hadn't quite acted quickly enough. Though she bore the brunt of Takeshi's anger, Hiro had still gotten some of his father's ire. The 5 year old grew more and more distant with each round of mental and physical abuse, and developed several nervous ticks, such as chewing his hair and biting his nails. It seemed that Michiko had made the right choice, fleeing from Takeshi, as the time in Baragakure seems to have done young Hiro some good. Though he still has the habit of chewing his hair when nervous, Akihiro has regained some of his youthful vigor. Despite having lived a year in Baragakrue, Hiro and his mother had made precious few acquaintances, living on the outskirts of the village. Hiro and his mother keep their Hyuuga identity a secret, wearing dark spectacles to hide their pale pupils hidden. Having spent a year setting up a certain level of comfort for themselves in the village, Hiro and Michiko run a fairly successful restaurant, providing them with food and housing, as they live in the attic above the restaurant. Though Michiko is a fairly talented Sensory ninja, Michiko is hesitant to return to the world of the shinobi, a quality that Hiro did not inherit from his mother. He has just recently added his name to the village genin roster, and was even assigned to a squad. 'Roleplay Library:' 'Approval:' 'Lady Akatori ~ '��